


between shows

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, backstage sex, it switches who tops each chapter, panties as a makeshift gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: The things that happen between shows, stay between shows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i started re-watching a let’s play of dr1 and?? now i’m writing smut of these two, i guess. i was almost late to work because this idea came to me and i started writing it instead of getting ready and completely lost track of time, lmao.
> 
> formally, “after the show”, but this title/summary combo sounded better.

* * *

“F-fuck, this feels so good, babe.” 

Leon groaned as he rested his head back against the wall, the feeling of the hot, wet mouth around his dick the best thing he’d ever felt. The bright, blue eyes looked up to the man’s face, wanting to see the pleasure he was experiencing due to her. The hand in her hair tightened as she took him further into her mouth, his cock nearly poking the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. 

He pulled her off slightly, afraid that she’d pushed too far, but she quickly bobbed right back down, eager to show him what she could do. He groaned louder as, with her next push, the head of his cock pushed its way into her throat.

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” he said, gasping when she relented and slowly pulled herself off, not quite ready for that yet. Instead, panting slightly, she brought a hand up, wrapping it around his long, hard shaft and slowly stroking it, made easy from how slick it was from being in her mouth. He nearly lost it right there, looking down as she looked right back up at him with big, needy eyes, tongue sticking out to catch the beads of precum from the tip.

“Do you want to come in my mouth, or would you rather paint my face, big boy?” she asked, still stroking his cock. As much as he would have loved to see the way she’d look with white streaks of his come on her face, he felt like he was there on borrowed time between her shows, getting a blowjob from the ultimate pop star, and that it would be in everyone’s best interest if he went for the safer, less messy option.

“Your mouth,” he managed, groaning as Sayaka’s face lit up once more, and she brought his cock to her lips again. She gave the tip a kiss, before taking it into her mouth once more, moaning to herself as she went down, bobbing her head as she showed him once more how far she could take him. 

“Good girl. Oh, fuck, you’re so good at this,” he said, his fingers tangling in her messy hair. The words pushed her on, but all she could do was moan. It felt so dirty, giving a blowjob to someone she’d just met at the after party for her latest show. But it also felt so right, so naughty, and that feeling won, encouraging her further, bringing his cock to the back of her throat once more, her nose touching the small patch of hair above his dick.

Leon groaned again, grasping her hair tightly as a shiver shot down his spine. “S-Sayaka, I’m coming!”

She had wanted to taste him, the prize she always looked forward to at the end of giving blowjobs, but she couldn’t pull back in time. He shot his salty seed down her throat, the load collecting inside her as Leon’s balls emptied, him groaning and whispering her name throughout. 

Once he was finished, he released her hair and she pulled off of him, taking a sharp gasp as she was allowed to breath normally again. Despite the rough deepthroating she’d given, she was still grinning up at him as he recovered, his body shivering and head resting against the wall. 

“How was that?” she asked sweetly, and he looked down to her, feeling a spark shoot through himself at the sight of her, on her knees in front of him. Her outfit was a bit disheveled and her hair piece would definitely need to be adjusted before she went back on stage in a bit, but she still looked great. 

“Incredible,” he said, with a sigh.

“Good,” she said, before getting a mischievous look in her eyes once more. “I suppose I should clean you up and send you on your way so you can see the next show, huh?”

She brought a hand to his slick dick again, it instantly springing back to life with a few subtle twitches at her touch, making her giggle. “Oh, what’s this? Do you still want me to take care of you?” 

“It’s not every day I get to go backstage with a cute popstar,” he said with a shrug. “Guess I’m just a little extra excited about things right now.” 

Sayaka giggled again as she pressed a kiss to the head of his dick. “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that.” 

She released his cock and stood, leaving Leon confused until she turned around and spread her legs a bit, using her hands to balance herself on her dressing room dresser. “Why don’t you let the rest of that excitement out, hm?”

This offer didn’t present itself every day, and he was not going to refuse, but there was one thing making him hesitate slightly. As if she could read his mind, Sayaka turned her head back to meet his worried eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m safe. Put it in me and don’t worry about a thing.” 

With the green light, he placed one hand on her hip, the other grabbing his cock and guiding it under her dress. He was quite surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing anything under it. 

“No panties?” he asked, holding his cock poised just at her entrance.

“Don’t worry about it, stud,” she said with a sultry giggle, and he shrugged, eager to feel the warm, wet heat of her other hole around his cock again. Sayaka let out a cute moan as he slowly pushed the head of his cock in, it turning into a full on series as he pressed inside her, nearly laying himself over her back as he entered her fully, replacing his hand on her hip so he could get a firm grasp on them as he fucked her.

He groaned as he paused a moment, feeling himself fully engulfed in her tight, wet heat, but couldn’t resist waiting too long, beginning to pump himself slowly back out. He quickly found a rhythm that felt exquisite, pulling out nearly all the way and pushing back inside quickly, Sayaka’s moans picking up and quickly turning high pitched as he increased his speed.

“Oh, that’s good, fuck me just like that,” she moaned, as he pistoned his hips. 

“With pleasure,” he groaned back, leaning over her in an attempt to get deeper inside. She moaned, shutting her eyes as she pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts. 

“Yes, yes, gods!” 

Even though he had just come, he felt himself nearing the edge again, spurred on by her words before they had begun this second round that he was free to come inside her. 

“I’m gonna come,” he groaned, his face twisting as his climax came closer. “Get ready.”

“Yes, do it, stud, come inside me!” she squealed. He slammed into her one last time, grasping her hips as he was pushed over one more, shooting this load deep inside her pussy, making her moan as she felt it. The feeling of having him come inside her pushed her to her own peak, and she raised up on her tiptoes as her inner walls clamped down around his still spurting cock, making him groan one more “fuck!” before he was finally done, completely spent. 

He waited until she was done spasming around him before he lifted himself off of her back and pulled out, a few strands of come flowing out of her once he was out.

“Shit,” he said again, once he and Sayaka had caught their breaths, her now turned around and facing him, her face flushed. “That was some seriously hot roleplay.” 

She giggled, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a quick kiss. “I told you it would be a fun scenario to play out.” 

“You weren't kidding,” he said with a chuckle. I thought it would be too cliche, the whole ‘guy gets called backstage for sex’ thing, but it was actually pretty great.”

“I liked it, too,” Sayaka said. “We’ll definitely have to do that again sometime.” 

“Hell yeah,” Leon replied. “Maybe we can pretend you could come backstage after one of my shows next time?” 

“That could be fun,” Sayaka replied, before surprising Leon by pushing him back onto their bed. “But first, I think I’d like to play this out for just a little longer.”

He smiled and nodded, moving his hands to her hips as she climbed on top of him, ready and eager for the next round as she leaned in to take his lips in hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who’s seen the Simpsons movie, y’know that part where it’s like, “to be continued...immediately”? that’s what this feels like bc i honestly meant to put it aside to work on other things (a certain piece with a certain ultimate inventor) but it insisted on getting written so here we are. enjoy~

* * *

“Leon, a-ah!”

Her thighs wrapped around his head, the hand in his spiky orange hair tugging harder as he brought her closer and closer to her breaking point. 

“I-I’m gonna...L-Leon, I’m gonna...”

He let up the slightest bit, pumping his fingers at a much slower rate but keeping the flicks with his tongue against her clit consistent, intent on teasing her a bit. It wasn’t every day that he found an adorable hot chick who agreed to come backstage and to his bed with him, and he wanted to make it last. His cold tongue stud against her nether lips was a sensation that kept Sayaka wanting more, but he had been intent on teasing her, drawing her pleasure out as long as possible. 

He knew they didn’t have a lot of time to waste, but he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her between shows. Right now, that time was going to be spent between her legs, hearing her moan his name out among her other noises of pleasure. Hearing her had gotten him quite aroused, his dick throbbing almost painfully in his underwear, but he wanted to please her right now, pushing himself forward to do so. 

He began pumping his fingers once more, her slick tunnel tightening around his fingers as she moaned above him, thighs tightening even more around his head. 

“Leon! I-I’m...”

A few more rolls of his tongue over her sensitive little nub, and that was it. With a scream of his name and a tug of his red hair, Sayaka came, her juices gushing over Leon’s fingers and surprising him. She babbled his name as she rode out her pleasure, riding his tongue and fingers until she was just a mess of trembles and little moans. 

Once she was finished and had settled down, she looked down to him between her legs at the edge of his bed, giving a slightly embarrassed chuckle at his wet face. 

“S-sorry, I should have warned you about that.”

He shook his head, moving to stand. “That’s alright, babe.”

“Now let’s get you ready,” she said, moving to kneel on the edge bed. She reached for his hand, taking the fingers he’d just used to finger her, bringing them up to her mouth. Slowly, and while making sure Leon was watching, she put the fingers in her mouth, bobbing her head as if she was doing more than just sucking her juices off his fingers. 

The sight was enough to fuel Leon’s frustration, but when Sayaka gave him a wink when one of his fingers was fully in her mouth, he almost couldn’t take it anymore. Lucky for him, she seemed to pick up on this. She took his slick fingers out of her mouth, reaching her hands down to tug at the zipper of his pants instead. Once they were discarded, he eagerly pulled his boxers off so he was completely naked. His dick stood straight up between his legs, hard and heavy and ready. Sayaka licked her lips at the sight of it. 

“Alright, now lay down on the bed, and I’ll give you the ride of your life, Mr. Rockstar,” she said, and he nodded. Once he was comfortable on the bed, lying on his back with his hands at his sides, Sayaka climbed on top of him, straddling him. 

She bent over to take his lips in a kiss, shuffling her hips so her ass rubbed against his cock. 

He moaned into her mouth, bringing his hands up to cup her face. She broke the kiss way too soon, sitting back up slightly, making him groan. 

“There’s one more thing I need to do before we can start,” she said, and he watched curiously as she reached to the side, grabbing her previously discarded panties and balling them up inside out in her hand. He opened his mouth to say something, and she took that opportunity to stuff her panties into his mouth. 

His tongue immediately pressed against the fabric intrusion, and he was surprised to find that he could taste the slick that covered the crotch of them. Had she gotten that wet from watching him perform earlier? Had she been thinking of him during the show, perhaps imagining what she was actually doing now? 

He looked up to her, trying to say her name through the panties, which came out muffled.

“Ssh,” she said, leaning in to push the panties a bit further into his mouth. “Don’t talk.”

She lifted herself off of him, holding herself directly above his cock. She moved one hand down between her legs, using her fingers to spread her nether lips as she slowly pushed down, letting him watch (alongside feel) his dick slide into her. He groaned through her panties when she had taken the head inside, which was instantly followed by a longer, deeper groan as she pushed herself fully down, taking him fully inside her in one quick move, her inner walls immediately squeezing tightly around him. 

She moaned once she was sitting on him, before looking down at him with a sultry look. “Does it feel good to be completely inside of me, with my tight pussy squeezing around your thick, hard cock?” 

He nodded, trying to tell her, but still found it hard around the blockage in his mouth. She giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth, winking at him. “That’s okay, big boy, I can tell how much you’re enjoying this without you saying it.”

She gave an experimental roll of her hips, as his hands made contact with them to hold her. She quickly picked up her pace a bit, her breasts beginning to bounce a bit with her motions as she rode him. Each push down from her made Leon moan, his dick twitching as it was being treated to being wrapped around her tight, wet walls, Sayaka pushing herself to go deeper each time. 

“Gods, I needed this,” she moaned as she continued bouncing on his dick. “It’s been forever since I’ve ridden one this big.”

He didn’t think he was too big, but wasn’t in any position to tell her that. Instead, he moved his hands from her rolling hips to her bouncing breasts, cupping each and giving them each a squeeze and making her moan. 

“Yeah, play with my boobs while I ride you, naughty boy,” she said, letting out a moan once she was done, as he tweaked her nipples. “I-I’m almost there.” 

“Mmfp,” he managed around the fabric in his mouth, his attempt to agree with her. 

“I want you to come inside me, as deep and as hard as you can!” Sayaka said, giving an extra roll to her hips as she came down on him this time. He nodded, and she threw her head back, moaning as she kept her pace of riding him up. Leon stared at her chest, her breasts bouncing, coupled with the feeling of her riding him hard and desperate, nearly had him at his limit. 

“I’m gonna come,” she managed, “I’m gonna come all over your thick cock, Le-aaaah!”

With a loud moan, Sayaka was pushed over, and at the sensation of her tightening completely around him and squirting onto his cock, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, bucking his hips to be as far inside her as possible when he came just a moment later. 

His moan was muffled, but he clenched his eyes shut as he came, deep and hard inside her, just like she’d asked. The sensation of him coming inside her pushed Sayaka to a second, almost more powerful orgasm, her body writhing and twitching in pleasure all over again. 

The pair panted as they finally came down from their orgasms, and even after she had caught her breath, Sayaka stayed on top of Leon, wanting to keep him inside of her as long as she could. 

Still panting, she brought a hand up and pulled the panties out of his mouth, the fabric now completely soaked with more than just her fluids. 

“Shit,” he said, the first word that he’d been able to clearly say in a while, as he looked up to Sayaka. “That was incredible.” 

“As good as when we roleplayed you coming backstage for one of my shows?” Sayaka asked, and he nodded. 

“Almost better, if I may be a little biased,” Leon replied. “Especially the part where you stuffed your panties in my mouth.”

“I thought you might like that,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. 

“You bet I did,” he answered. 

“Good,” she said, sitting back up. She eased herself up and off of him, his half-hard cock flopping out of her pussy unceremoniously. She came up to snuggle at his side, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her, closing his eyes. 

He had almost dozed off when she spoke again, feelings of sleepiness immediately wearing off at her words. 

“I sure hope that got me pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck, i may have written myself into a corner with that ending but we shall see what happens, lol. thanks for reading! c:


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“A-are you sure it’s safe when you’re...”

Sayaka didn’t bother trying to answer his question; instead, she pushed herself further, almost taking his shaft to the back of her throat. She brought her fingers up between Leon’s legs to where the action was happening, her fingers taking a moment to tickle his heavy, aching orbs. Finally her mouth caught up, and she had successfully taken his hard rod fully in her mouth. His cockhead pushed slightly into the warm, wet heat of her throat, but only for a moment; Sayaka slowly lifted herself back up his shaft, before bobbing her head once more. 

“God,” he grunted, the hand in her hair clenching tighter. A small pang of pride shot down her spine at the words; at the same time, a small but forceful kick pushed against her palm at the side of her pregnant belly. Perhaps she was getting a little too into it for the little one’s sake. 

She resigned and brought her lips up to just around the head of his dick, tongue flicking the sensitive area. Leon groaned again as he felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

“In your mouth or on your face?" he managed, and for the first time, Sayaka completely came away from his cock. 

“In my mouth. I want to taste you,” she said. The grin she gave him was nearly enough to push him over, but before he could, she was taking him in her mouth once more. He couldn’t believe how into it she was, after the months of not being in the mood due to learning she had gotten pregnant. He had believed that he wouldn’t get another chance with her for who knows how long, especially after the baby came. As if reading his thoughts, she pulled away once more, looking up at him with desperate eyes.

“I missed this big dick so much, and I can’t wait for it to come for me,” she said, flicking her tongue out to lick the crown once more. “The same way it came for me when it gave me this baby inside of me, nice and hard,” she continued, the hand still on her belly giving a few rubs to the side of her stomach once more. 

“Fuck,” Leon groaned, clenching his eyes shut as her mouth descended on his cock once more. “Sayaka, it’s- I’m coming!”

Groaning with a mixture of both surprise and deep arousal, Sayaka wrapped her lips tightly around his cockhead, not wanting to lose a drop as he deposited his hot, heavy load inside her mouth, groaning and tugging her hair as his cock spasmed. All too soon it was over, but she wasn’t done yet. 

Looking down as he panted, Leon felt his loins stir once again as he was treated to the sight of Sayaka looking right back up at him, her mouth open and holding his load inside it as she happily savoured the flavor. She made a little show of it, swirling it around her mouth a few times before holding eye contact with him as she swallowed the thick, sticky seed. She groaned and patted her swollen belly a few times, licking her lips. 

“Mmm, you taste good,” she said, before taking on a sly look. “How about another round? This time I’ll let you come inside me, if you want.”

He nodded eagerly, laying back on the bed as she climbed up and into his lap, settling herself above and on top of him. She grabbed his length, holding it as she positioned the head at her entrance. 

“This position is best for pregnancy so I can be in control,” she said, before slowly lowering herself down, and moaning as her walls started spreading around his cock. He threw his head back as she pushed herself further down, until Sayaka had taken him completely inside her and was sitting on him. She wiggled her hips, getting used to the big girth inside her, sighing as she brought her arms up around his shoulders. He brought his hands to her hips, holding her but allowing her to do the work. 

She didn’t start right away, savoring the feeling of him just sitting inside her. He allowed her to take it at her pace, pleased enough by the feelings of her inner walls clenching and stretching around his length. Curiously, he moved one of his hands from her hip to the side of her belly, where her hand had been the whole time she’d been giving him a blowjob.

“I think he’s calmed down now, but you can totally try to feel for kicks if you want,” Sayaka offered. “That might be hard with me riding you, though.”

As if that had been her cue, she slowly rolled her hips, moaning as she felt his length pressing against her deepest walls, its head almost touching the entrance to her womb. Picking up her pace slightly, Sayaka got into the rhythm, biting her lower lip and throwing her head back as she got used to the feeling again. 

She looked down just as Leon looked up to her, and she grinned at him as she continued riding. “Gods, I love feeling you inside me again.”

“It’s really nice to be inside you again,” he agreed with a nod. “And it’s...pretty hot to see what I did to you."

“Mm, you mean my bigger boobs and belly from giving me this baby?” Sayaka asked, managing to make the question sound sexy. 

“Oh yeah,” Leon said with a groan. “I really like what pregnancy did to your body.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Sayaka said with an excited little squeal as he bucked his hips to meet her bounces. “I really like it, too.”

“You look so hot from carrying my baby,” Leon said, feeling encouraged, and a bit braver. The talk seemed to get Sayaka hot as well, as her pace picked up slightly from his words. 

“Yeah? You like me being pregnant with your baby?” she asked, beginning to add a rolling to her hips and causing her small body to jiggle slightly with her movements. “You like what you did to me? Knowing your thick, hard cock did this to me must be so hot for you, huh?”

“I-it is,” he groaned. “It’s so hot.”

“I love what you did to me, Leon,” Sayaka continued. “I love being pregnant with your baby, and what it did to my body.” 

He couldn’t resist it, and gave another harder thrust as she came back down on him, making her let out a moan. 

“Gods, yes,” it was her turn to moan, as he bucked wildly into her. "Fuck me, like when you put this baby inside me!”

Leon lost it there, his meager thrusts turning immediately hard at these words. Sayaka cried out, throwing her head back and clenching her hands into fists as she felt his cock spurt inside her. 

“L-Leon, ah!”

“Sayaka!”

His thrusts gradually slowed down as he rode his climax, until Sayaka sat still on top of Leon once more, the man panting as he came down. He chuckled, looking up to her. 

“Heh, sorry about that. I wasn’t prepared for all that dirty talk from you and it kinda really got to me,” he said.

“That’s fine,” she said, before reaching down to grab one of his hands, still on her hips. “I’d still like to get off, though.”

She brought it to between her legs, where they were still connected, and he instantly knew what to do. He gently began rubbing at her clit, intending on helping her get off. Riding him had gotten her nearly to her own finish, but she just needed a little extra push. 

With her free hand, she reached up and rubbed at the side of her belly absentmindedly, and Leon swallowed, remembering her previous talk from before. The sight made him twitch inside her, which she responded with a chuckle. 

“Now I know what will get you going for next time,” she said, before pausing to moan as his thumb brushed her little nub. 

“Right now, let’s worry about this time,” he said, giving a few, gently thrusts with his hips as he continued rubbing at her. 

“I-I’m almost there,” she breathed.

“Gonna come on my cock?” he asked. “Come on my cock with that pretty pregnant pussy--”

He felt her suddenly clench around him as she was pushed over, a little whimper announcing her climax. This was one of her more intense climaxed, as Leon learned, as her inner walls squeezed him and she moaned his name under her breath, just for him. He continued rubbing her clit throughout her orgasm, until one hand brushed him away breathlessly. 

“S-stop, no more,” she managed, and he stopped, bringing his hand to her hip once more. 

“God, that was good,” he said, as she carefully climbed back off of him and got comfortable on the bed again. She agreed, and he laid back down next to her. 

Leaning over, he gave a quick kiss to her pregnant belly, looking up to Sayaka’s face to see her already dozing off. His last thought before also dozing off was the hope that they could do this again during her pregnancy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to get myself out of the corner i’d written myself in to with the last chapter, so?? here we are!
> 
> when i wrote the original story i honestly didn’t intend for it to turn into anything more than a one shot, but? i’m kinda glad it did because this has been real fun journey down the rabbit hole with these two.
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! c:

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably? add at least one more chapter to this eventually, but for now, thanks for reading! c:


End file.
